


"No Time Like The Present, Sameen"

by ShootFan4AF



Category: Person of Interest (TV), shoot - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, POV Sameen Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootFan4AF/pseuds/ShootFan4AF
Summary: Welcome to my first attempt at a fanfic!This is a post Season 5 fan fic. Could result in major spoilers if you have yet to complete the season!Be warned if you haven't seen S5 and enjoy if you have :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first attempt at a fanfic!
> 
> This is a post Season 5 fan fic. Could result in major spoilers if you have yet to complete the season!  
> Be warned if you haven't seen S5 and enjoy if you have :D

"I love you"

Why was it so difficult to say?  
Those three words that take a lifetime to compile with your tongue before being delivered through your lips to that one person who connects you to it all.

"I love you, Root!" 

There. The words are finally out. Finally, [and forcibly] thrown out into the room vibrating from surface to surface.

But the room is empty. Trapping these precious words inside.

Root is gone. 

She never did get to hear how you felt. Never did get to hold and caress your skin like you imagined, one day she would.

Never did get a second kiss.

You watch as your words begin to entomb you in a sense of what could have been.

"If only." -You say with a slight break in your voice. - "If only we had more time..."

You close your eyes to shield yourself from the single tear, tracing down your cheek; which now fills the empty room.


End file.
